


Knights and renegades

by Cirilla9



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Canon-Typical Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Lord Miraz's son is born. General Glozelle gets the order to kill the superfluous prince. Yet not everything goes as planned...Or: the chase of Caspian into the woods ends in a little different way





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the story of a romance that has no foundation in the canon, based purely on the fact that I like movie Glozelle verse and wanted to write sth about him. It would consist of scenes like this one, adding the lewd plot in chosen moments, without changing the main canon story-line.
> 
> I'm not marking it underage for in the movies Caspian seems of age.

                Caspian rose himself from the ground. Too quickly, he felt dizzy immediately. His head still hurt after the fall and his vision was obscured by myriad little dark spots. But there was no time to spare, he heard shouts of the men from the chase and a sound of hooves closer by the second. He strung the crossbow, put the arrow frantically in place and lifted the weapon to his shoulder. He aimed into the dark wood, waiting for his opponents to show.

                He shoot the first one and the Telmarin soldier fell down from the horse. The young prince didn’t know if the shot was lethal but he didn’t have the time to wonder about it as the second horseman rode up to him, pushing at him with his horse and cutting with his sword. Caspian ducked down and to the side, the blade clang at his armlet. He threw away the crossbow and yank free his sword from the sheath just in time to parry the second blow.

                The horse danced nervously around the prince, not willing to come closer to the man swinging a sword and urged to it by the shouts of the rider. Caspian heard one more horse galloping from behind but he didn’t dare to look away from the current opponent.

                The Telmarin was strong but Caspian was quicker. And trained by general Glozelle himself.  The next time the soldier stroke, Caspian dodged, whirling around. The hit missed its mark, soldier faltered, leaning out too much. The prince took advantage of it, grabbing his outstretched hand and yanking it hard. The man fell hard to the ground. Caspian waited for him to stand up before attacking him again.

                Their swords clanged, they surrounded each other in a dance of life and death. Caspian didn’t think that he probably know the man; were it be lighter, was he to take off his helmet – Caspian could possibly call him by the name. But the only thing that mattered now was that this man wanted to kill him and Caspian wanted to live.

                The prince watched closely his enemy’s actions, his sword’s movements until he finally saw his chance. The moment his opponent let down his guard, Caspian stabbed him in the arm. His blade sank into the man’s flesh, in a place where his armlet was tied to the breastplate. The soldier let out a guttural cry and dropped the sword as the red blood flew from the injury. When Caspian wrenched his sword back, more blood gushed out and the soldier’s body sank to the ground at his feet.

                Caspian, breathing hard, smelling the blood of a fallen knight, looked around. He saw one more rider burst from between the trees. The soldier dismounted before the horse had fully stopped and came closer, drawing a sword. When he was few steps away, Caspian recognized Glozelle. The general didn’t have a helmet, probably lost it during the chase.

Caspian gripped the sword tighter, determined to fight till the end. General lunged an unexpected charge on him and Caspian barely managed to block the blow. One moment he walked tranquilly, the other attacking madly with his sword. The prince parried as quickly as he could but he couldn’t manage to derive an attack on the older man. He couldn’t even lunge a single offensive blow, all he could do was block the next thrusts that were falling frighteningly quickly one after each other.

                He was retreating constantly, losing the fight with each step back. Then the sword was knocked out of his hand, falling dozen feet away. He recoiled even further away from the attacker and felt a tree behind his back. He watched, frozen with fear, as the other man approached him with a blade in his hand and a fire in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

                Glozelle moved toward the frightened boy with a deadly purpose. His blood run fast in his veins after the fight. The lad fought well but he was too inexperienced to win with him.

                He reached with a sword, putting the sharp tip against his prince’s throat. No, not a prince anymore, he reminded himself. The new prince was Miraz’s child.

                The blade drew a pearl of blood from the tender skin on the throat. Caspian didn’t try to escape, he just stood there looking straight at Glozelle with those big dark eyes. They were almost black. Glozelle realized he halted, standing motionless and looking at the prince as if he was entranced. Angry at himself, he stepped closer, changing the angle of the blade, so now the whole edge touched Caspian’s throat. The boy breathed quickly, Glozelle could almost smell his fear. The youth withdrew his head as far as he could, his dark hair spilled against the bark but otherwise he stood immobile, still looking general in the eye. Not at the blade at his throat, but in Glozelle’s eye.

                Damn him, it was easier when the curtains were drawn around his bed and Glozelle gave the command to fire without even looking at him. Why the stupid dwarf must have warned him? It would have been over by now if not for him.

                It should be easy, the boy didn’t fight anymore, he was powerless, at his mercy. It was enough to press the sword a little more. And yet Glozelle, Telmarin general, found himself unable to fulfill the order, to take the young prince’s life. Caspian didn’t beg to be spared, he didn’t say anything but he looked so lost and scared that Glozelle couldn’t bring himself to deliver the final blow.

                He stood so close to the lad that he could feel his body against his own. The pale handsome face was only inches from his own. The big dark eyes framed by the long lashes stared at him, wide opened. The hot breaths tickled his face. Caspian was so frightened and yet still so beautiful. He would never see him again, never again be able to admire that perfection.

                Once he wasn’t even allowed to look at him in the wrong way. He was expected to sacrifice his own life for the boy but couldn’t touch him. But now he had orders to kill him. What’s the difference what he will do to him beforehand?

General’s gaze slid to the full lips that looked so soft. He leaned closer, not taking the blade off the prince’s throat, and kissed him. When his mouth touched the lad’s, Caspian gone utterly still. Glozelle could feel the tension in his body. Was it shock or fear? When he opened prince’s mouth with his tongue and slid it inside, the boy gave a small whimper. He was too stunned to do anything for a moment, then Glozelle felt his tongue trying to push him out. The lad didn’t dare to fight any other way, didn’t try to shove him away with his hands. Glozelle broke the kiss finally and withdrew his face just enough to look at the prince. Caspian was still scared, now also flushed. Glozelle leaned to him, whispering to his ear.

                - Go. Run away, hide and never come back.

                He lessened the pressure on the sword. Caspian twisted out from beneath his grip and flew. Glozelle didn’t chase him. He stood alone in the woods facing the tree Caspian had been pressed against earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

                Caspian rushed thorough the corridors of the castle with only one purpose – kill Miraz. He knew he should go open the gates but first he must brought his father’s killer to justice. Everything else could wait. King Peter could wait, battle could wait, the whole Narnia could wait till he’d plunged the blade into Miraz’ heart.

                He had been shocked by what Cornelius had said but by now the anger burned out all the other feelings. The rage boiled under his skin, seeped through his fingers to the unsheathed sword he held in hand.

                He was so preoccupied with his dark thoughts that he didn’t think about  caution. He didn’t see the dark figure cradling behind him until he was grabbed from behind, a hand clasped at his mouth, silencing his surprised shout. The other grabbed him by his wrist, preventing the use of blade effectively. His assailant wrenched his hand painfully until his fingers couldn’t hold the sword anymore and let it slip. The weapon didn’t fell to the ground however, the offender’s hand caught it skillfully.

                Caspian, hand over his mouth, the other holding the steel at his throat, was dragged to the nearest room. Inside he was pushed hard and he landed on the floor, losing his balance. He heard the door being knocked behind him. Only when he turned around, sitting up, he saw Glozelle.

                His own sword pointed at his Adam’s apple prevented him from raising fully up.

                - What on earth are you doing? – growled general, looking down angrily at him.

                The Caspian from their previous encounter would be scared. But he was a changed man now, no the frightened boy anymore. And the anger lent him even more courage. He looked at the older man with all the rage he felt.

                - I’m going to kill Miraz. Stay out of my way.

                - Do you wish to die, boy? I could grant your wish right now, - he pressed the tip of the sword to Caspian’s neck.

                - He killed my father!

                The sword drew back.

                - He will kill you as well if you go to him. He or one of his guards. I didn’t spare your life so you could foolishly throw it away!

                Caspian stood up from the ground, eyes on general who still held the raised sword.

                Glozelle wondered who told the boy the truth. He couldn’t learn that in the forest.

                - Why are you here first of all? – he demanded. Then the two facts, Prince being here and knowing what he knew, connected in his mind. – Don’t tell me you came alone to save the old dwarf!

                - I’m not alone, - opposed Caspian too lately realizing it was a mistake to say that. Well, there was no use to hide it any longer now. He raised his chin. – I came to reclaim this kingdom as is my birth right. I will dethrone Miraz and govern the country. You owe me your allegiance.

                This didn’t have the intended effect. Glozelle, instead of falling to his knees, charged at him and threw him at the wall, pressing the sword to his throat again.

                - And how do you achieve it, hmm? You have gathered an army of faeries?

                - They are Narnians and they have the same right as we to live in these lands!

                All traces of mock disappeared from Glozelle’s eyes, replaced by disbelief and then anger.

                - So this is true, - he whispered with something like disappointment in his voice. – I didn’t believe Miraz when he said you’re these animals’ leader… Do you know what you did, Caspian?! Do you have any idea?! I was forced to kill three of my men because of your barbarians!! How can you even say you’d be a better king than Miraz? He didn’t betray Telmarines as you did! Did you bring the army of Narnians against your own people?! Tell me! Are they waiting behind the walls till you let them in?

                Caspian was struck wordless but Glozelle must read the truth in his eyes. He grasped the prince by the arm and yanked him toward the window, forcing him face-first to it.

                - Look! – he hissed straight into Caspian’s ear, pressing him from behind. The youth could see the well-known courtyard, surrounded by the full-wall length balcony, with solid balustrade, an interior wall almost. – The moment your new comrades came in, our crossbowmen would shoot them like the ducks. You will lost not only the love of your own people by attacking them but the very life of your precious Narnians. Call it back when it’s not too late yet!

                - I will not back down! Not while I am so close to the victory.

                - Victory? You’re just a child, you know war from fairy tales your nanny told you. You think it’s all about courage and glory. But war means killing first of all. Flee when you still can do this. Show some responsibility if you want to rule, don’t waste your people’s life. Be a man!

                - I am a man, - protested Caspian.

                Glozelle knew he should kill the boy. He should had killed him then, in the forest. But he couldn’t. The youth’s body was pressed to the window underneath his own. He had man’s figure already but still the face of a boy. Soft hair were just before Glozelle’s nose. He inhaled the prince’s smell with each breath. If he bowed his head just a little he could kiss his neck.

                He tried to shrug off the unwanted thoughts. But then, maybe this wasn’t so bad idea. He couldn’t bring himself to kill the boy but letting him go to fetch his brutes was also out of the question. Maybe it was enough to keep him here for some time, they would lost the advantage of a surprise attack during the night, using the open gate… and storming the castle was surely beyond their skills.

                And the prince was so damn tempting, squirming against him.

                - A man, you say? – he scoffed, letting one of his arm slide at the prince’s chest. – Does a grown man act so foolishly?

                General’s hand wandered down Caspian’s armor. The hauberk was suited to horse-riding, so it was pliant beneath the belt, parted in the middle, and the commander easily reached to prince’s breeches.

                Caspian jerked in his grasp, trying to wriggle his way out but the boy’s strength was no match to his own. Nor were his fighting skills, and his movements were uncoordinated because of nervousness.

                - What are you doing? – he asked in a less regal tone than one he had used before.

                Tossing the sword aside, general put the hand around his throat and felt his pulse fastening with fear as he unlaced prince’s trousers deftly.

                Glozelle always considered himself a good soldier. Not so much a good man.

                - Do you even know the touch of a woman? – he asked, taking a hold of Caspian’s manhood. – Did you fuck, lad?

                Caspian didn’t respond him. He just sucked in a breath when Glozelle run his hand up and down slowly. General repeated the action curious if the prince would make the delightful sound again. His breath shuttered again. Glozelle tightened his hold and stroked him, listening to the soft noises. He leaned down, inhaling the prince’s fear and… arousal.

                He kissed the sweated neck before him. The prince shuddered. When he nipped at the skin there, the goosebumps appeared.

                Caspian hips jerked but this time it was not to free himself, he thrusted involuntarily into Glozelle’s hand. Commander let go of his throat and run his hand to boy’s waist to keep him in place and to feel his hip underneath his palm. Prince seemed too lost in sensation to care who held him anymore. Few more strokes and Caspian was coming.

                The youth’s head fell back against Glozelle’s broad shoulder, his hair tickled the side of general’s face and neck. The boy was powerless in his hands. He could take him then and there and Caspian would be helpless to stop him.

                Glozelle did up the prince’s breeches instead. He waited for the boy’s breath to calm. Then he turned him face to himself, back to the wall, handling him a little gentler than earlier. Caspian was flushed, his eyes glassy, hair disheveled. Glozelle lost his breath for a moment at the sight. He quickly gathered himself. He couldn’t keep the lad here forever.

                He went to the door, dragging the prince with him. Caspian tried to wriggle out of his grip but he just held tighter and looked at him threateningly and the lad calmed down, blushing even more under his gaze.

                Glozelle opened the door a little and scanned the both sides of the corridor before pushing Caspian outside his room. Still holding him, he leaned to his ear once more.

                - Remember my advice, prince. Flee. Lead your Narnians back to the forest. Otherwise, you’ll die.

 

* * *

 

 

               Caspian just reached the courtyard, feeling a little dizzy, without his sword, when he heard Peter’s voice.

               - Why are you here?! Are you mad?! You were to open the gates!

               At the same time alarm bell sounded and shouts erupted in the castle. The prince glanced at the walls around. At the embrasures that soon would be filled with crossbowmen.

               - It is too late, - he protested. – Call back the attack.

               Susan appeared behind her brother’s shoulder.

               - He’s right, Peter, - she said, placing her hand at the blonde’s arm to calm him. – We have to leave.

               - No! I can achieve it! – said Peter, angry and determined, and lunged to pick up the grill himself.

                They followed him. Susan looked fed up but started to help him, criticizing him at the same time.

               - Exactly for who are you making this, Peter?

               The situation was hopeless. Caspian joined them, seeing no other choice. It was better than to stood and do nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

               The battle was going down, Glozelle watched it without any expression from the balcony, standing beside Miraz. Telmarins were winning. A while longer, maybe an hour, and no Narnian would stand fighting. They would flee or die. Someone cut the ropes holding the grill up, and now it was supported only by some bull standing on two legs like a human. The moment he fell, the battle would turn into a slaughter for Narnians.

               - General, give the orders, - said Miraz suddenly, sounding bored with the spectacle. – Time to end it.

               Glozelle looked at him incredulously, his heart jumped in a sudden fear.

               - My men are there.

               Miraz, not affected by his protests a bit, waved a hand himself. The arrows flew into the courtyard, new screams joined the latter. Glozelle leaped to the barrier, gripping it tightly. He watched his soldiers fell from Telmarin weapons, almost feeling his heart breaking.

               He saw Caspian galloping on the horse toward the gates and leaving the castle unharmed. Good, he thought viciously. Perhaps the boy was right – he would be a better king than Miraz is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or nay? I've got more of this to post if you liked it.


End file.
